Total Drama Kingdom
by bmlee722
Summary: 12 popular Suare Enix character will battle it out for the prize of 9999 munny. Take my poll, "Which chacters should return for Total Drama Kingdom: season 2".
1. Introduction

_*Note: All of the characters have never met. EXP: Cloud has nevr met Tifa. I know it's kinda tough to ingnore, but that would make the story better._

(Mickey is standing on a dock adjacent to an island)

Mickey: Oh, Boy. Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA KINGDOM! This is where 12 of your favorite Square Enix Characters will duke it out for the title of MOST DRAMATIC CHARACTER and win the prize of 9999 munny. I'm your host, Mickey mouse. Now let me introduec our first player... Sora!

(Sora arrives on the island in a boat)

Mickey: Hey Sora, glad to be here, huh?

Sora: Mickey I'm totally pshyced. I can't wait to see who I'm up against and I'll be richer from the experience even if I don't win.

Mickey: Haha, thats great, Now go stand over there by the other end of the dock. Now here is play #2... Leon

(Leon arrives on a boat)

Leon: Hey Mickey, lookin' good man. This is gonna be awesome.

Mickey: Thanks Leon. And if you don't mind standing with the other player at the end of the dock.

Leon: Not at all mouse dude.

Mickey: Ok great, so all eyes ahead for out next player, Yuffie.

(Yuffie arrives on a boat)

Yuffie: Awesome island dudes.

Mickey: Well Yuffie is adjusting nicely. While our first three get aquainted let's meet the man who is made of all 7 elements of cool... Riku.

Riku: Hey what's up guys. I'm honored to be here.

Mickey: That's great, the other contestants are at the other end of the dock. Well this next player is the strong and silent type... please say hello to Auron.

(Auron arrives, but walks to the end of the dock without saying a word to Mickey)

Mickey: Well... uh... that was awkward on all levels. Anywho put your probably golved hands together for Mr. Cool himself, Tidus.

(Tidus's boat pulls up to the dock)

Tidus: Hey Mickey, this is gonna be so fun.

Mickey: Oh I know Tidus, and I bet our next contestant will to. The lovely, the beautiful, the adorable Kairi.

(Kairi arrives in her boat)

Kairi: Oh this place is so cute. Ohmygosh, it's Mickey Mouse ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh.

Mickey: Well that's enough to make a guy blush, but out next play sure is just as perky. Now here comes Tifa.

(Tifa arrives on a boat)

Tifa: Thank you Mickey, I'm sure I will conquer these losers and WIN THAT MUNNY!

Mickey: Oooooookaaaaaaaay. Well now here is our next player, the gorgous Yuna.

(Yuna comes by a summoned dragon, but makes it vanish after stpping on the dock)

Yuna: What an honor to be considered for a fabulous contest like this. If I win I shal give my money to charity.

Mickey: That's wonderful. Now fan girls hold on to your hats because here is Cloud.

(Cloud arrives with a serious look)

Cloud: I hope you guys signed a lyability waver, because I'm about to put you in a world of hurt.

Mickey: Don't worry Cloud, they did. Now I have high hopes for this next one. The ona and only Roxas.

(Roxas arrives in his Twilight Town clothes)

Mickey Hi Roxas, did you know your the only member on the show to be a nobody.

Roxas: No, but I feel special now. Maybe I have an advantage.

Mickey: Maybe, well maybe. Here is our final contestant, Aerith

(Aerith arrives)

Aerith: Well this will be new, but I hope I do good.

Mickey: I can dived you into two teams of 6. The 6 on the Mighty Ducks are: Leon, Yuffie, Riku, Tidus, Yuna, and Roxas. The 6 on the Goofy Dogs are: Sora, Auron, Kairi, Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith. Each team has i't own side of the forest, there is a line between the two. A member of one team must never cross the line into the other teams territory. Your first challenge is... now. At the bottom of the lake were on top of are 6 keys. 3 team memers will dive to get them, the other 3 will use the keys to unlock the 3 locks of a chest containing puzzel peices. The picture will be your teams symbol. You have one minute to decide the divers and set, GO!

(The Mighty Ducks: Riku, Leon, and Tidus dive. they get the keys first and Roxas,Yuffie, and Yuna put together a profileof Donald Ducks head.)

(The Goofy Dogs: Sora, Auron, Cloud dive, Tifa, Kairi, and Aerith put the puzzel together. Auron cannot find his key so the Goofy Dogs cannot open thier chest. The Goofy Dogs' symbol would have been a profile of Goofy's head)

Mickey: Bummer. Looks like The Mighty Ducks win. Which means we have to send the Goofy Dogs to elimination ceremonies. See ya there.

(They arive at eliminations)

Now if every one will please cast thier vote.

_Sora: Auron_

_Auron: Kairi_

_Kairi: Auron_

_Tifa: Auron_

_Colud: Auron_

_Aerith: Auron_

Mickey: Sorry Auron, but you gotta go.

(Auron walks away without a single word. He is shipped away in a boat)


	2. Cake it to the Limit

_*note: When a player talks in between two lines, they are alone in confessional_

**

* * *

**Sora: Wow. Bummer. I thought Auron could take us far, but we couldn't risk another loss like that.

* * *

(Mighty Ducks camp)

Yuffie: Let's celebrate a well deserved win.

(all raise a glass of champagne)

Riku: We kick butt.

Leon: You said it Riku. Hey, I wonder who went home. I bet it was the scrawny one. Sora I think.

Yuffie: Yeah right. At least he found his key. Auron didn't even try.

Tidus: Yeah, but he's the toughest. There is no way they would get rid of him

(Mickey appears out of the woods)

Mickey: Suit up gang and meet me by the docks in one hour.

(Mickey leaves)

Roxas: What was that all about?

Riku: I don't know but I think we better listen. We need to keep a winning streak.

(At the dock)(Each team is standing on a different side)

Mickey: Okay gang, time to "cake" it to the limit. Each team must carry these cakes on their heads without it falling off. You must walk around the surronding feilds while keeping your cakes on your head. The team with the last person standing wins the cakes.

(Everyone puts a cake on thier head)

(Cloud, Leon, Riku, and Sora immediatly drop thier cakes. Yuffie, Tidus, and Yuna next. Roxas and Tifa are next. Kairi trips and Aerith wins for the Goofy Dogs)

Mickey: Congartulations Goofy Dogs. You win. Now take home your cakes and pig out.

(The Goofy Dog's camp)

Sora: Wow them were good cakes (burps)

Kairi: haha, yeah

(the two look into each other's eyes and smile)

* * *

Kairi: Sora is so athletic and strong. He's a gentleman too... but don't think I like, 'cause I don't.

* * *

(The Mighty Duck's camp)

Leon: C'mon guys what was that. Poor effort I think

Yuffie: What are you talking about. You were one of the first out.

* * *

Yuffie: Leon is so shallow, but really really cute.

* * *

(They are all at the docks once again for the immunity challenge)

Mickey: Okay now that we got the rewards out of the way, let's see who the real winner is. Each team member is going to have to piggy back another to the finis line. Each team will have two teams so the Mighty Ducks have to sit 2 out and the Goofy Dogs have to leave 1 out. The first team with both teams to cross the finish line will win.

(Mighty Ducks: Tidus and Roxas sit out. Leon carries Yuffie, Riku carries Yuna. Riku and Yuna finish first. Yuffie distracts Leon and the two make out in the bushes, leaving the Goofy Dogs to win)

(Goofy Dogs: Tifa sits out. Sora carries Kairi, Cloud carries Aerith. The two teams stick together and finis at the same time.)

Mickey: Wow the Goofy Dogs pwned that challenge. Who will go home in the Mighty Ducks?

_Votes:_

_Leon: Tidus_

_Yuffie: Tidus_

_Riku: Yuffie_

_Tidus: Leon_

_Yuna: Yuffie_

_Roxas: Tidus_

Mickey: Well good bye Tidus.

Tidus: It's been fun, but I know when it's my time.

(He leaves on a boat)


	3. Hampster Ball Revolution

Mickey: Welcome back to The First Kingdom Hearts Reality Show Ever. Last time We attempted to torture these players we had them put cakes on thier heads, haha. And then we made them piggy-back other in a race. the Goofy Dogs conquered and Tidus went home. Who will be next on TOTAL... DRAMA... KINGDOM.

(_Theme song:  
"Mom and dad I'm doin' fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answers plan to see  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna live close to the sun  
So pack your bags 'caues I've already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there some day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Nanananananananana (I wanna be famous)  
I wanna, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

Mickey: Let's check in on the Mighty Ducks.

(The Mighty Duck's camp)

Leon: C'mon guys, we can't afford to lose another member. I know we're better than that.

Roxas: Yeah, maybe. If you and Yuffie hadn't made out instead of actually trying.

Leon: We were not. We were... uh... um... we tripped.

Roxas: Suuure.

* * *

Leon: Yuffie is just making me crazy. I like her, but I don't want to give up challenges for her. Ohh man I hate this game.

* * *

(On a gym floor, outside)

Mickey: Now most of you noticed that this isn't that easy.

All: (mixtures of groans and yes's)

Mickey: Well today is the day to combine two things most Square Enix Characeters hate most. No, not Bahamuts. Spinach and gym class.

All: (Goans)

Mickey: Now, to win you must play kickball with 5 innings. But instead of bases. There will be piles of spinach. To be safe you must dive into this pile of gruesome veggies. Since the Goofy Dogs won the last challenge, they're up to kick first. PLAY BALL!

(Mighty Ducks: 1 2 0 2 1 = 6)

(Goofy Dogs: 2 0 0 3 2 = 7)

Mickey: And that means the Goofy Dogs win again. Now as the losers, the Mighty Ducks have to clean up all the spinach and immediatly go to the next challenge, smelling like feet. Bummer, so get to it.

(The Mighty Ducks Camp)

Riku: That was pathetic. I still smell like spinach.

Leon: yeah well good thing were headed to our next challenge.

(On a large hill)

Mickey: Now I bet you wondering why you're all in your bathing suits. Well In this challenge there will be no water. But you have to get in your own hamster balls filled with a different food. After everyone goes, the teams scores will be added up and the lowest time wins.

(Sora: 0:51:13, Sora's ball is filled with 10 year old pudding)

(Leon: 0:47:28, His ball is filled with ketchup)

(Yuffie: 1:02:01, Her ball is filled with moldy cheese)

(Riku: 0:45:49, His ball was filled with rotten jelly)

(Kairi: 1:05:02, Her ball is filled with mud)

(Tifa: 1:23:49, Her ball is filled with anchovies)

(Yuna: 0:53:02, Her ball is filled with mustard)

(Cloud: 0:50:01, His ball is filled with corn syrup)

(Aerith: 0:50:57, Her ball was filled with white chocolate)

Mickey: Alright Roxas, your the last guy. It's all up to you. But the only ball left is an empty one, so...

Roxas: I can go down in that one?

Mickey: Not exactly, were putting a little bit of everyone's in there.

Roxas: What?

(Roxas, 0:49:48, His ball was filled with a mixture of everyone elses)

(The Mighty Ducks: 256 minutes)

(The Goofy Dogs: 299 minutes)

Mickey And the Mighty Ducks win.

(Elimination Ceremonies)

Mickey: We are now down to two, Sora and Tifa. Niether of you received a marshmallow. But the next one to get one is............................................................................................ Sora.

Tifa: Good. get me out of here. Not even 9999 munny is worth this.

Mickey: Well that was unexpected. Tune in next week for our latest episode of TOTAL DRAMA KINGDOM!


	4. The Jedi Game

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, our players were trapped in hampster balls and raced down mount Disney. Roxas won for the Mighty Ducks and Tifa went packin'. Stay tuned for out most dramatic episode on TOTAL DRAMA KINGDOM!

(_Theme song:  
"Mom and dad I'm doin' fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answers plan to see  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna live close to the sun  
So pack your bags 'caues I've already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there some day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Nanananananananana (I wanna be famous)  
I wanna, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

(The Goofy Dogs camp)

Cloud: That was awesome Aerith.

Aerith: Thanks Cloud (blushes)

* * *

Aerith: I never thought I'd meet anyone I cared about here, but Cloud is so hot.

* * *

Kairi: Thanks Sora (kisses him on the cheek) for the awesome time in the race

Sora: (face is red) But we lost.

Kairi: No thanks to your, your Awesome.

* * *

Sora: Kairi's amazing. She's smart, pretty, and really protective. So yeah, I'll take a bullet for her anyday

* * *

(the Mighty Ducks camp)

* * *

Riku: Yeah this shows ok and all but it just so happens that I'm on a team with complete idiots. I mean last week was mail week and my brother sent me a TV Guide and it said that the the Goofy dogs are up in the polls to win. What the heck? We win in case you didn't notice America.

* * *

Leon: Hey Roxas, me, Yuffie, and Riku are making an alliance. Well, the way you won that challenge for us was pretty badass so ya wanna join.

Roxas: Really? Mea? I've never been asked to join anything.

Leon: Calm down dude.

Roxas: Sorry but yeah, thanks

* * *

Roxas: I LOVE THIS SHOW!

* * *

(At the challenge)

(Mickey is dressed up like a Jedi)

Mickey: May the force be with you. Because this is our craziest challenge yet. Each of you will receive a Jedi Knight name and you will be fighting for your honor, your pride, and a five star dinner tonight. You will all get glowing swords. The color can vary. The first one to get blown of the force table, which is 5x6 feet 2 stories in the air will lose. The team with the most points wins.

(Master Jace Kindu (Riku) vs. Master Jacon Solwalker (Sora): It's a fair fight until Riku breaks out in an air combo and wins)

(Master Lucan Bolt (Leon) vs. Master Avin Chocobo (Cloud): It's a long and hard fight but Cloud ends up winning)

(Master Marion Birdtree (Yuffie) vs. Master Ratwood Thomas (Kairi): It's not long but Yuffie wins)

(Master Trish Ats (Yuna) vs. Master Tellen Braden (Aeith): Since there is no magic allowed Aerith wins)

(Master Author Clay (Roxas) vs. Master Avin Chocobo: Cloud wins easily)

Mickey: And the Goofy Dogs themselves win, haha well thats how the the sage really ends

(Eliminations)

* * *

Leon: Roxas messed up.

* * *

Riku: We can't handle another loss. Survival of the fitest and Roxas is not up in that catagory.

* * *

Yuffie: Bye Roxas

* * *

Yuna: I've been saying it before and I'll say it again. Yuffie.

* * *

Roxas: I don't know. I think I'm finally starting to to fit in

* * *

Mickey: We tallied the votes. The first one who's safe is... Riku. Then Leon and Yuna. Now we're down to two. And the player who received the most votes is............................................................... Roxas.

Roxas: What? But I thought we had an allainence?

Leon: We did, but we also want to win.

Riku: Sorry dude.

Roxas: Nah it's cool. At least I finally found somewhere I belong. See ya Mic. Be back next season.

Mickey: Well what a good sport. Tune in next time for TOTAL DRAMA KINGDOM!


	5. In a Glass Shaped Box

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom. Our players got to be Jedis. Talk about cool. Anyway. In the final battle Roxas had to defeat Cloud, but ended up being to afraid to fight. Thus sending him home. Now we received a very informative review by a person who we may not give the name, but he said it should be more dramatic so we decided to listen to him and give these guys the most dramatic episode yet. There will be back-stabbing, romance, and even a prank or two as we see if these campers can not only survive the show, but each other as well mwahaha........ Oh and by the way, Minnie if your watching. I'm gonna be home late tonight so don't bother making dinner. Just heat up the pot roast from last night. Oh where was I... Oh yeah. Mwhahaha.

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

Sora: Ok. Let's set the record straight for all of those back home. There is nothing between me and Kairi. Ya hear.

* * *

(Flashback shows Sora and Kairi are making out)

* * *

Sora: Ok maybe something. But I'm not saving her is she messes up.

* * *

Kairi: Hey Sora

Sora: Oh! Hi Kairi. So.. uh... whats... up.

Kairi: Hehe. Nothing Sora. I justed wanted to ask you something.

Sora: ok, shoot.

Kairi: Will you join my alliance?

Sora: uh... I don't know.

Kairi: Please. Sora you cutie.

Sora: Ok I guess I'm in.

* * *

Kairi: Sora is the nicest, coolest, hottest guy I've ever met. I hope he likes me back.

* * *

Sora: Ok I admit it. Kairi is so hot and I'd save her anyday! but ya it's cool.

* * *

Colud: Hey Aerith.

Aerith: Oh, hi Cloud.

Cloud. Whatcha doin?

Aerith: Oh just making a good luck braclet. It's supposed to bring, ya know, good luck.

Cloud: (moves closer to her) Wow. That's so cool.

Aerith: Yeah I guess so

(The two start to make out)

(The Mighty Ducks Camp)

Leon: No.

Yuffie: But please. I'm so close to getting voted off. I need to be in your alliance. What about that time we made out huh. doesn't that mean anything.

Leon: No.

Yuffie: Ahhhh! Why are you so wierd sometimes?

Leon: I don't know.

Yuffie: Ahhhh!

* * *

Yuffie: I'm so done with Leon. It's like he has a split personality. One day he says he's gaonna take to the finals, now he doesn't even care if I get voted off. Buuuuut he is a major hottie.

* * *

Leon: Yuffie could have been in my alliance if she wan't a total bimbo. Yeah she's hot but she's not going anywhere in this game. Oh and the rest of these loons. Where'd they pull these players out of, the lunatic asylum. In fact this confessional stall is the only place I can go to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

Mickey: (watching these converations from the production set) Wow. These guys are more interesting then I thought.

* * *

Mickey: (At the scene of the next challenge with all the players watching) Ok players, we've watching your every step and quite frankly we found a lot of hatred to you guys. So what is a reality show to do.... exploit your hate for one another and get money out of your misery.

Cloud: Ya know, for being a happy-go-luckey cartoon character, you seem a little sadistic.

Mickey: That's what hosting turns you into, my good boy. Now this week there will be no reward, no physical dependence, no challenge, and NO immunity. This week we've decided to stuff two players from each team and put them in a glass box. You'll get to know one another and after six hours of solitude, you will all go the eliminations and vote off one person, as a group.

Everyone: *gasps*

Mickey: Tata for now.

=Sora and Yuna's box=

Sora: So, Yuna is it, I've never really had any interactions with anyone outside the Dogs.

Yuna: You are quite kind, Sora, and polite too. I have the feeling that we will enjoy our time as one I can sense it in your inner emotion.

Sora: Oookay.

* * *

Sora: She is freaking nuts!

* * *

=Kairi and Riku's box=

Riku: Ya know I thought you were the prettiest girl here, Kairi,

Kairi: *blushes* Ohh stop.

Riku: No I mean it. You're really hot.

Kairi: *blushes rapidly* You aren't so bad yourself.

* * *

Kairi: (Praying out loud) Please don't let Sora see this. PLEASE don't let Sora see this.

* * *

=Cloud and Leon's box=

Leon: So

Cloud: So

* * *

Mickey: Okay, so putting the two strongest competetors in one box was my idea. This is gonna get good. (gets out popcorn)

* * *

Leon: Arm Wrestle?

Cloud: Game on.

(The two arm wrestle)

=Aerith and Yuffie's box=

Yuffie: Hi! I'm Yuffie

Aerith: Hello, my name is Aerith.

* * *

Mickey: (In a helicopter with a megaphone. talking to all the players) Oh and by the way, there is a big red button on the left side of your prison, in mean boxes. The button opens the door and let's you out. But first I must warn you. Anyone who presses this button is not only eliminated, but thier partner is too. Good luck.

(3 hours later)

Mickey: Ok you guys are seriously boring. We're only half way though and already, Riku and Kairi made out...

Sore: WHAT?!

Mickey: I know, Cloud, Yuffie, and Leon went to sleep and NO ONE has pressed the big red button. I mean I can't stand you guys and I only watch from a small TV in my tent. How can you guys stand to be iscolated for 3 HOURS. So to juice things up, we're gonna have a little switch. Sora goes to Riku's box, Leon and Cloud goes to Yuna's box. Aerith and Yuffie are boring and only talk about chick stuff so they do nothing. Mouse Out.

=Sora, Kairi, and Riku's box=

Kairi: Sora, plaese hear me out on this. He was just...

Sora: I'm not really in the mood to hear it Kairi.

Riku: Hey sorrry man I didn't know she was your girl.

Sora: Whatever

* * *

Sora:How could this happen. Kairi couldn't just cheat on me like that. I thought we had had something real. But boy was I ever wrong.

* * *

Kairi: I didn't mean to. (Starts sobbing). Take me back Sora, TAKE ME BACK.

* * *

=Leon, Cloud, and Yuna's box=

Cloud: Wow, didn't see that coming.

Leon: What?

Cloud: Kairi cheating on Sora, they were so tight.

Yuna: Yes that was surprising. A sacred bond as the one they had not only shared, but shown could not be broken as easily as sudection. Riku seems to be manipulative. He shall be the next off the island. A man with such dangerous talents like that should be dangerous if any of us were to wish to succeed. Not only is he a srtong competitor, but he...

Cloud: Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah.

* * *

Cloud: What's with this chick. She NEVER shuts up. And does anyone out there even know what she's talking about.

* * *

Cloud: Well if we were anywhere else Kairi would be off next. If you ask me, she gotta go.

Leon: I did make a vow to protect my alliance... so yeah Kairi's next.

=Aerith and Yuffie's box=

Yuffie= Wow. Can you believe Kairi did that.

Aerith: I know. She is sooo of next.

Yuffie: Totally. But can you blame her really, Riku is hot.

Aerith: True, but that doesn't excuse betraying her boyfriend.

Yuffie: Really, who is she dating?

Aerith: Oh if you were on my team you would so notice a love connection between her and Sora.

Yuffie: Really?

Aerith: Really.

=Mickey's helicopter (using the megaphone to communicate to the players)=

Mickey: Ok gang, six hours has been up and it is time for your doors to open, and striaght tp eliminations. That means no dawdling. Your votes must be in.

* * *

_Eliminations_

Mickey: Your votes were tallied, and I gotta say... there is a lot of hate in this group. So just to stir things up, were gonna air your dirty laundry. Just to be fun. So all of you will see who voted for who.

Aerith: WHAT! You can't do that. That's invasion of privacy.

Mickey: Wow, someone has a guilty consiense. Anywho, We can do what ever we want. You all signed a contract that we can air A-NEE-THING we want. So lets see Sora's video

=Video=

(The video screen is broken)

Mickey: Darn it! I guess we'll have to wait till next week to air your votes. In the mean time it was Kairi who got the boot. Bye bye Kairi.

Kairi: Mousesaywa

Leon: That's right. You played dirty and you payed the price, princess.

Sora: But how did this happen, I didn't vote for you.

Kairi: It's ok Sora. I'll go. (tears form in her eyes) At least we're still cool, right?

Sora:... Yeah, we're cool.

Kairi: Awe thanks.

(The two are about to kiss, but Kairi is yanked away by Mickey, who throws her on a boat thats leaving the island)

Sora:(running to the boat) Kairi wait. I want you to have this. (Throws his necklace out to her)

Kairi: (From the boat)Oh Sora. Thank you. I'll cherish it forever. Bye.

Sora: I'll miss you babe.

* * *

Mickey: Well there ya have it. You got to see what would happen if we tortured are chacters not with devices, but with the characters themselves. Stay tuned for the next episode on TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.


	6. The Rejected Olymics

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, we decided to not have a challenge. We just put our players in little glass boxes with each other. It turns out we got more drama than this show can handle. The was lying, cheating, and even and crazy chick who we know is not going to win. So if you thought that last episode was good, be prepared to bring it. For our next episode our players will see who they trust, and who they don't. In a TDK spectacular of horrible horriblenss. Catch it all on TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme song)_

* * *

Sora: *sobbing* Kairi! I miss you Kairi. I should've talked to the guys and had them vote off someone else. I'm sorry Kairi.

* * *

Cloud: Sora, dude you gotta get over this. I mean the girl cheated on you. You're a strong competitor and why would you give that up for some two-timing chick.

Sora: *sobbing|starting at a picture of Kairi* I don't know man. I guess it's because she was so smart and independent. I was just one mistake ya know.

Cloud: Hey, I know what'll cheer you up.

Sora: Really?

Cloud: Yeah, c'mon.

_Mickey's production tent_

(Cloud and Sora visit it and flood it with the septic tank)

_Goofy Dog camp_

(The Goofy Dogs and the MIghty Ducks are holding up Sora and Cloud, chanting their names and laughing hysterically.)

Leon: Nice one, dudes.

Yuffie: Yeah, you totally showed them.

Sora: Cloud, man, you were right. I feel WAY better now.

Cloud: Told ya.

_The challenge_

(Mickey comes to the scene, sodden, angery, and smelling like barf)

Riku: You reek man

(Everyone plugs their nose)

Mickey: Ok, the smart ass who flooded my tent better come out RIGHT NOW, or there'll be hell to pay.

(Sora goes to step out, but hears Clouds voice first)

Cloud: It was all me Mickey, don't punish anyone else.

Mickey: So Cloud, you thought that was funny huh?

Cloud: Kinda yeah.

Mickey: Well enjoy the rest of the day in the asylum.

Mickey: A new building we just made to punish to fool who did this. It's west about a half a mile, we'll have escorts by the dock, go find them. Which means, no challenge, and if your team losses, there will be no vote, you will be sent home. END OF DICUSSION!

Leon: Don't you think that's a little harsh, dude.

Mickey: Would you like to join him.

Leon: No, but...

Mickey: Good. Now go Cloud.

(Cloud leaves)

Mickey: Now that the Goofy Dogs just lost their best player, he's sure to go home. Now the challenge is a test of teamwork. You will all tie yourslves together and go though the obstacle course. Teamwork is key to winning, if your team is working together, this will be easy. But since you guys love sewage so much, we decided to take out the solid dirt beneath the track and replace with a river of sewage. You have 5 minutes to discuss strategy. GO!

_Goofy Dogs_

Sora: So Aerith, it's just me and you now.

Aerith: Then it shall be easier. With less people, there will be less disagreements.

Sora: Right, and you are Cloud's girl and I'm Cloud's friend, we need to win or else he pays.

Aerith: I see. Well as long as our drive for Cloud feuls us, we are sure to win.

_Mighty Ducks_

Leon: I'll lead us through this.

Riku: What makes you think that you're more qualified than any of the rest of us.

Leon: In case you didn't notice, I've taken the leadership role in every other challenge, so I guess I have to do the same.

Riku: Alright, you are the most athletic. So whats the plan.

Leon: Well if we're in sewage we have to...

Yuna: Our own cleansiness of heart will protect us from oncoming mess. As the ancestors of all of us have done in a life-time or two. The cleanist hearts such as our own are what makes us champions and even though the path to winnig may seem rough. We can get through it like a fear does a small child in darkness of...

Mickey: GO!!

(Sora and Aerith are tied up and leave)

Leon: Great, now I didn't get to go through my plan, but now we're behind. All your stupid ranting got us nowhere.

Yuna: I'm sorry. Just as...

Riku: C'mon, we don't have time. Help us tie these knots.

_Goofy Dogs_

Sora: Just make sure our steps are in sync and we won't trip.

Aerith: I'll count the steps, you keep track of wether we should be on our left or right.

Sora: Got it.

(They climb over the wall, get under the barbed wire, and swing the rope in no time. They are now half way done.)

_Mighty Ducks_

Leon: C'mon, let's go. We're losing time.

(They are triping because they are not concentrating an are slowed down by Yuna's ranting about anything)

Leon:(To Yuna) SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP. CAN'T YOU SEE YOU SLOWING US. JUST SHUT UP.

Yuna: I apologize, but things are not alway as they seem. The underdogs are always the ones who come out on top remember the...

Leon: ARGH!!!!

Mickey:(from megaphone) And we have a winner. The Sora and Aerith dream team. But the MIghty Ducks still have to find their way out and get to eliminations.

_Eliminations_

Mickey: Welcome to eliminations ducks. You did not complete your challenge in time. In fact, you didn't finish it at all. So remember last week I said "time to air your dirty laundry". Well it's time, but our stupid camera man couldn't fix a freakin' TV. I mean why do we hire a guy who can't handle the simplest appliances.

Riku: If you think it's so easy, then why didn't you fix it.

Mickey:.......................... Ok, let's get on with it. The controllers go to Yuffie and Riku. One controller left, two players. Leon you led your team to victory multiple times, but yelled at your team which ultimatly solowed them down. Yuna, your crazy and I'm pretty sure your not a fan favorite nor a team favorite. So that's why it goes to Leon. So Yuna, sorry babe, you know what to do.

Yuna: I see. Well we all gotta go sometime. Like all things must in the world...

(A production team comes to pout her in a straight jacket and load her on the boat)

Yuna:...A musky fox in the wild to hunt down...

Mickey: Well, there ya have it. See ya next time.


	7. Dinner of Death

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, someone felt the need for a vicous prank on a certain TV host. I admit it was pretty good, but Cloud was still sent to the new asylum and put into iscolation for his punishment. When we started the next challenge it was up to his team to save him. Tempers flew for the Mighty Ducks as crazy loon-a Yuna just wouldn't shut up. Eventually it was her who got the boot. If you thought that episode was good, be prepraed for an espisode... not that dramatic, but still pretty good in this episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme Song)_

Mickey:(On megaphone) Wakey wakey players, meet me in the food lodge in one hour.

Yuffie: (Screaming out her her window) It's 5:00 in the morning your crazy rat. can't you see we're trying to get some sleep.

_(One hour later)_

_Goofy Dogs are in on table and Mighty Ducks in another_

Mickey: Well You have all made it far. You made it to the half-way point. So what is a sadistic mouse host who has a wife and three kids to feed to do. Make a surprising twist, that's what. From now on there will be no Goofy Dogs, no Mighty Ducks, no teams, no looking out for people you don't even like. No. From now own you are all on big group. So now the only person you have to look out for is numero uno, the big dog, the apple of your own eye, yourselves. So the boys will stay at the Goofy Dogs cabin and the girls will stay in the Mighty Ducks cabin. So you can now move to your assigned bunk.

_Boy's cabin_

Leon: Hey, what's up guys.

Sora: Hey Leon

Riku:(to Sora) Hey, man, I hope ther's no hard feelings about, ya know, Kairi.

Sora: Hey, it's alritgh. You didn't know. Thanks for complimenting her though.

* * *

Cloud: I'm glad, Sora and Rku have no hard feelings. Otherwise, these last few weeks would be really awkward

* * *

Cloud: Wow, this is so weird. Bunking with the enemy.

Riku: Oh c'mon, dude, theres always a merge in these kinds of shows.

Leon: Yeah, and besides, Riku and I wanted to thank you guys for flushing out Mickey's tent so look what we snagged from the kitchen. (Leon opens his suitcase and show four stolen orage soda's)

(Cloud and Sora's eyes widen as they stare at the pop)

Sira: Nice

* * *

Sora: After six weeks of leftover slop from Disney World. I almost cried when I saw that fresh soda. I mean was there been a better drink know to man other than orange pop. Thank God for Leon and Riku.

* * *

Leon: Snagging the pop was probably the easiest thing I've ever done. The cook is so lazy, we could've waltzed in there in gorilla suits playing a trumpet. I think the chef was that fat dog who is in the Disney movies. Begins with a "P"... Looks like Goofy, but fatter. Oh well.

* * *

Riku: I got this bunk.

Sora: That used to be Auron's, but hey, Auron never got us free pop. As far as I'm concerned, you guys can have any bunk you want.

Riku: Thanks man.

_Girl's cabin_

* * *

Aerith: Being the only girl coming into the cabin is pretty scary. I mean what if they don't like me or something, but I don't believe that stupid myth about how catty girls are and how great guys get along.

* * *

Yuffie: Hey bunk buddy!

Aerith: Wait, you mean you're the only girl here?

Yuffie: That's right, just you and me.

Aerith: Well I guess that's simple enough.

Yuffie: What's that supposed to mean?

Aerith: Oh nothing. I just have a had time adjusting to large groups of punctual people is all.

Yuffie: What? Am I not "punctual" enough for you?

Aerith: No I didn't mean it like that. I meant "A lot" of punctual people.

Yuffie: So I'm not safisticated enough.

Aerith: No, I mean, you just...

Yuffie: fine, maybe you'd feel more comftable on the boys side.

Aerith: No, I mean, jeez. Ok, let's just start over. Hi, I'm Aerith.

Yuffie: Whatever.

* * *

Yuffie: What's with that girl?

* * *

Mickey: (over the loudspeaker) Ok players I hope you got aquainted nicley. Now, food lodge NOW.

_Food Lodge_

Mickey: Good news. There will be no one going home tonight.

Everyone: Woo-hoo, yeah, boo yeah, ect.

Mickey: Yeah yeah. So instead the winning gender will get a one week vacation to the best Disney hotel and spa. The Disney's Grand Floridian. Wher you will be pampered like the stars in our five star rooms and indoor pools. Have fun at the rec center and chill out in the spa. Take your first clean hot shower since you got here and even free five star meals. All of this will be yours if you survive the DINNER...OF...DEATH.

* * *

Aerith: A stay at a hotel, that's worth anything. So... Bring it on, boys.

* * *

Yuffie: But wait, there's two more boys than girls. that's not fair.

Mickey: Good point, well I guess we Have to do something now. Hmmm.... I guess we could mave a boy to the girls team.

Boys: NO!

Leon: C'mon Mickey. We're like brothers.

(Boys group hug)

Mickey: Fine, I guess only two boys can eat. The rules are simple. We bring our a platter of a disgusting meal and you eat it. If you barf, you're out. If you don't finish your plate, your out. If you quit, you're out. Each plate will be more disgusting than the last. Team with the most players left after five rounds wins. Any questions.... Good. Now let's take this sample to the lab AND SEE WHAT 'CHA MADE OF.

Mickey: First round. Aerith and Yuffie vs Leon and Cloud. Who can eat the... COCKROACH HOAGIE.

(Mickey brings out a hoaie full of cockroaches. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith eat it, no one is eliminated)

Mickey: Wow, that was bad. Now let's see who can handle the... DOG FOOD TACO.

(Mickey brings out a taco filled with dog food.)

Cloud: I don't think I can do it, man. Dog food creeps me out.

Leon: C'mon, it's not that bad.

Cloud: It might be.

Leon: C'mon, the are finished. You need to eat even if I have to shove it down your throat.

Cloud: That might just...

Yuffie: BLAHHHHHH! *throws up*

Mickey: And Yuffie is out.

Yuffie: Sorry Aerith.

Aerith: It's OK, I can eat anything. Once you've had my moms cooking, anythings good.

Cloud: Ok, lets do that force-feeding thing.

Leon: Alright.

(Leon, Cloud, and Aerith finish. Yuffie is eliminated.)

Mickey: What is wrong with you people, c'mon blow chunks already. Anyway, time for round three. The... MYSTERY SALAD.

(Mickey brings out a bowl of multicolored goop)

Cloud: BLAHHHHH! *throws up*

Leon: c'mon man you didn't even try it.

Cloud: Sorry dude, it's just so rank.

(Aerith and Leon finish. Cloud is eliminated.)

Mickey: Now that's more like it. People, there are two more rounds. If you both survive this, yuo must eat the nastiest food in the contest.

Leon: You call this junk food?

Mickey: It's edible isn't it. Now put your stomachs on hold for the... WORM-BURGER.

(Mickey brings out a hamburger with worms in between the buns.)

Aerith: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Cloud: What's wrong.

Aerith: I'm sorry, I'm just really scared of worms, Ok. (backs away) Sorry Yuffie, but I can't do it.

Mickey: It's OK, but if you don't eat it, the guys win. You know that right.

Aerith: *crying* It's OK. Nothings worth eating worms.

Leon: So that means...

Sora: WE WIN!

(Boys start doing a victory dance)

Mickey: Boys are the winners. Guys your cruise ship is waiting out by the docks.

(Boys run to the dock while cheering)

* * *

Aerith: Can you hear me boys. Enjoy your little party, but mark my words. I will be victorious. Those 9999 munny are mine.

* * *


	8. Wheel of Misfortune

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the teams were dissolved into one. Leaving everyone to look out for themselves. The boys got along swimmingly, while the girls had some minor disagreement, but there were a lot of "minor disagreements", apparently. In the Dinner of Death, the boys dominated and won the major prize. An all-expense paid trip to the Disney's Grand Floridian hotel and resort. No one went home, but the girls might just kill each other. Ladies and gentlemen, this is TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme Song)_

(The cruise ship pulls up to the docks with the boys partying on top. The boys get off)

Cloud: That was awesome!

Riku: You said it, dude.

Sora: I went into that massage center like 10 times.

Leon: With girls like that massaging you, I could live there.

* * *

Aerith: No fair. It should be me getting massages by hot girls... I mean guys.

* * *

(All the players are lined up at the dock)

Mickey: So You have made it to the half-way point yes, but this is the part where we pull the best twist of all. The big kahuna. The major boom. We are bringing back two fan-favorites.

Everyone: *gasps* ect.

Mickey: Ha. I thought you'd say that. Anyway, Fan-favorite number one, please welcome the boy you all voted before his time, it's... Roxas.

(Roxas arrives on a boat)

Roxas: Hey guys. Been a while since I was here.

Yuffie: But it was only a few weeks.

Roxas: Either way I'm glad to be back.

Mickey: That's nice. Well our next player coming back is the terrifying Tifa.

(A boat pulls up with Tifa)

Tifa: ARGG! (Throws boat at the island)

Tifa: So You don't think I'm "drama" material. Huh? (to Aerith) Answer me princess!

Aerith: Uhh, yeah.

Tifa: So you admit being the backstabbing witch who voted me of in the first place. Mark my words goody-girl, I will have vengence.

Aerith: Uhhh. (shaking)

Tifa: (Pulls a tree out of the groun and chases Aerith around with it)

Yuffie: (whispering to Mickey) You mean she was a fan-favorite.

Mickey: (Whispering to Yuffie) Well.......... no, but the producers seemed to like her.

_At the challenge_

(Mickey is on a stage in fron of bleachers)

Mickey: Welcome players. So if you thought we were tough on you before, wait till you see this next challenge. This challenge will test your ability, stamina, and endurence. Players, you are on the WHEEL...OF...MISFORTUNE. You will each spin the wheel (wheel of Fortune-type wheel drops from the sky and lands in between the players and Mickey). Each space is indicated with a number. I will read off the matching card and whatever it is, you have to tdo it. If you do not finish the task, you will be eliminated. If you complete your task, you choose who goes next. The last one standing after everyone has gone wins. Got it? Good, cause Sora, you're up.

Sora: (Spins wheel) It's a 4. What's 4?

Mickey: Not good dude. You have to sit through 10 seconds of nothing but... elavator... music.

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sora writhes for the 10 seconds, but lasts)

Mickey: Wow, that was though. So Sora, you lasted. Who's it gonna be.

Sora: *grunts* Ow! My ears, but no thanks. I'm good. You can decide.

Mickey: Ok then. Next on the list is... TIFA.

(Tifa goes up and spins the wheel)

Tifa: It's a 6. Someone better tell what I have to do before I...

Mickey: Alright alright, jeez. Number 6 is... oh my God.

* * *

Mickey: When the torture, I mean challenge director, Donald, asked me to help choose the misfortune. I gave him this one, but I said "Donald, I hope no one gets this. It'll be really good for ratings, but really bad for lawsuits" I hoped it wouldn't come to this but... Tifa's goion' in.

* * *

Mickey: Number 6 is.......... wrestle the... monster from... "Runaway Brain".

_(Look up "Runaway Brain" online if you don't know what the monster looks like)_

Everyone (besides Tifa): *gasps*

Tifa: What that's it?

Mickey:............... Yeah, why?

Tifa: Ha, I could do that in my sleep.

(Tifa approaches the cage holding the monster)

Mickey: Oh, did I mention it's a "cage match".

Tifa: Makes it all the easier.

(Tifa enters the cage, dodges the first tackle and grabs the monster by the toe and swings it around slamming it's head on the cage bars)

Mickey:...................... 0_o. And Tifa succeds. So, you know the drill, Tifa. Who's up next.

Tifa: Hmm. I pick Aerith because she's a lying, backstabbing *BEEP*ing *BEEP* and evreyone knows it.

Mickey: Yeah, I'm gonna ask you not to swear again because in the few seconds it took you to finish them, we got 2 dozen e-mails from angry mothers..... Anywho, Aerith. Spin it, baby!

(Aerith spins)

Aerith: Is 12 bad?

Mickey: Yeah. You must spend 3 minutes in the kitchen freezer.

Aerith: *gasps* No!

Mickey: Yes...

Cloud: Mickey WAIT!

Mickey: Cloud?

Cloud: I'll take her place.

Aerith: Aww that's so sweet.

Tifa: WHAT! He can't do that.

Mickey: True, but I guse it is time for some good ol' fasion revenge for the sewage incident. Oh well. Cloud, chill out... Hahahahahahaha. I don't mean to give you the "cold shoulder" I guess you have to stay "cool" hahaha about this "chilling" news, but I hope you don't get th "cold" feet hahahahaha and the "icy"....

Cloud: Whatever.

(Cloud goes into the freezer, but burts out later shivering with blue skin and frost on his hair)

Riku: My watch say that was three minutes.

Mickey: Oh wel the oficial clock says 2 minutes and 59.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999 seconds.

Cloud: C-c-c-co'mon m-m-man.

Mickey: Either way, it's not 3. Sorry. Rules are rules.

Mickey: Next up is... Riku.

(Riku goes up and spins the wheel)

Riku: 1.

Mickey: Spend 5 minutes with pissed-off, over-opionated, know-it-all, poor rednecks. Brutal*

(*No offense to any pissed-off, over-opionated, know-it-all, poor rednecks)

Riku: Dang it.

(Riku starts his visit, but jumps out screaming a writhing 2 minutes later)

Mickey: Rough, huh.

Riku: Y-y-y-yeah. (short of breath) they think they know it all, man. (wheezing) They don't know anything. (faints)

Mickey: So bye-bye Riku. Yuffie, your up.

(Yuffie spins an 8)

Mickey: Lay in a bed of porcupines.

(Completes it, chooses Leon)

(Leon spins a 13)

Mickey: Eat pig testicles.

(Does not complete)

(Aerith spins a 23)

Mickey: Pester a bull.

(Deos not complete)

(Roxas spins a 3)

Mickey: Stay in shark infested waters for one minute.

(Does not complete)

(Sora spins a 16)

Mickey: Talk about ponies and sunshine to a hardcore goth for 3 minutes*

(*No offense to hardcore goths either)

(Does not complete)

Mickey: People we are down to are last two competitors. Tifa and Yuffie.

(Tifa spins a 7)

Mickey: Drink out of the toilet.

(Completes, chooses Yuffie)

Mickey: hug an angry bear.

(completes, Chooses Tifa)

(Tifa spins a 19)

Mickey: Got paintballs shot at you.

(Completes, chooses Yuffie)

Mickey: Ok this is enough. There will be one last round of torture. THATS IT. The one who lasts longest wins.

(Tifa and Yuffie stand on poles while holding 20 pounds of rotten eggs)

(Yuffie has better balance that Tifa and wins)

MIckey: And the very first induvidual immunity goes to... Yuffie.

Tifa: WHAT! I want a rematch.

Mickey: Haha yeah, no. I'll see you at eliminations.

_Eliminations_

Mickey: Ok, so you'll never guess how frickin' awesome this is...

Cloud: You're getting fired. (High fives Leon)

Mickey:............... No. We finally got a TV repair man. So, now we can air your dirty laundy to the whole world. Let's check it out.

_Sora: I say Yuffie because I know she had something to do with Kairi getting the boot._

_Leon: Tifa. That chick is CRAZy, dude._

_Cloud: Tifa, because no one messes with my chick without paying for it._

_Yuffie: Wow, I can't beleive how this new skin cleanser works. I feel so smooth. Oh yeah. I vote for Tifa because she's scary, and I mean REALLY scary._

_Aerith: Please please pleeeease be Tifa. Boy I am glad that the TV was out._

_Riku: Probably Aerith, for her own protection. If her and Tifa are here together any longer, she's dead._

_Roxas: Leon. I know he voted me off be fore and he'll do it again._

_Tifa: No one should vote for me unless they want to end up leaving this show... in body bags. And I choose Aerith_.

Mickey: What is up with you guys. Could there be much more hate in the group. But that's still majority against Tifa.

Tifa : WHAT! I'm not finished I will have my revenge. You hear me...

(Mickey shoots her with a tranquilizer dart)

Mickey: What? It's for protection. (to crew offscreen) haul her away guys. (To screen) Well that was fun. Tune in for the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.


	9. Cookin' Up Something Fun

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, our players merged teams and some liked... and some did not. Just to stir things up, we brought back two previously voted off players. The fun-loving but shy and trustable Roxas who was a fan favorite and our show received some pretty bad e-mails when he was kicked off. Let's hope he does better this time around. Now once the fans decided who came back our production crew thought they deserved a say too. So we decided on the ill-tempered, mean, vicious, blood-thristy Tifa, just to see who came out alive. Our players were then put to the test in the Wheel of Misfortune challenge. In a battle for glory between Tifa and Yuffie, it was Tifa's temper and inability to maintain balance that got her kicked off, but that was nothing compared to this dramatic tale. Get ready for the most dramatic episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme song)_

* * *

Roxas: I'm so phsyced to be back, dudes. I can't beleive I have a second chance at 9999 munny. I'm gonna give it all I got. I'm ganna take this time to say hey to my friends back home. Sup Hayner, Pance, Olette. I'm in this for you guys.

* * *

Leon: Listen, Guys. I was here for 8 weeks and all this stratagizing and all that crap has distracted me from one real thing. The food here is disgusting.

* * *

Sora: I'm looking at this chicken sandwich I'm eating. Then I realize. I don't even think Pete the chef even killed this chicken.

* * *

Aerith: If I had to say the worst thing about this, I would have to say the food. It's funny how I just realized as soon as I could kick back and know I was safe.

* * *

Yuffie: These breakfasts look like Pete just got the ingredients off his bathroom floor.

* * *

Cloud: I mean that stuff is bad.

* * *

Leon: Oh, and the smell...

* * *

Roxas: It's like someone mixed barf with...

* * *

Aerith: ... Burnt hair.

* * *

Yuffie: Last time I checked, eggs are only green in storybooks.

* * *

Sora: You do not want to eat the fish here.

* * *

Leon: It's like a sandle with old cheese.

* * *

Cloud: And it doesn't even taste edible.

* * *

Pete the Chef: When they asked me to cook, I said I don't know. My diner got shut down for horrendously gross food (as the health critic or whatever guy says). So I think the players like the food. I mean the throw up sometimes, yeah, but who doesn'n. I mean these guys ar like 16 or 17. I like to beleive they only puke my food back up to eat it again it was good. Or their teenage bodies are changin' that would uh... that would make them upchuck, right.

* * *

_Food Lodge_

(Breakfast)

Mickey: Good morning players. I hope you slept well. Some of you may have notice that we do indeed have a chef. No, we don't go dumpster diving for your food. Now he slaves all day over a hot stove just so you don't starve....

Cloud: Is that an option?

Mickey: No. But You all know that it is breakfast time.

Yuffie: NOOOOOOOO!

Mickey: Yuffie... chill. No he won't be cooking tonight..... You will. That's right We are shipping you to Disney World to work in diners. We have spread out 7 different hot dog stands thourghout the Magic Kingdom. We also decided to give you the neediest, whiniest, most annoying people as customers. You will be judged by your cooking and social skills. Good luck.

_Sora's stand_

(There is a pre-pubecent 21-year-old nerd with a nasaly voice ordering)

Nerd: Ummmm... uhhh. I'm alergic to cheese.

Sora: Yeah you told me that leki six times now order a freakin' sandwich.

Nerd: Okay.... Uhhhh. Do you have low-carbohydrates calcirated induced meat.

Sora:..... No.

Nerd: Okay then..... I uh.... A hot dog with.... nothing on it.

Sora: WHAT!?

Nerd: No condimeniums please.

Sora: ARGH! Whatever. Whaaatever.

(Sora gives him a hot dog)

(A hot woman appears at his stand)

Sora: Well hello ma'am. Must I say you look quite lovely.

Woman: Hehe, well thank you. I'll take an ice cream cone please.

Sora: Say what.

Woman: And a sleeveles-tee with some characters on it.

Sora:............ (To the camer above him) Oh I get it, she's a moron. Well played, mouse.

_Roxas stand_

Roxas: Hello welcome to Roxas Hut. May I take your order.

Stereotypical tourist: Ummm. Yeah Can I have something you only sell at Disney. Just so I can brag about it.

Roxas:.... Dude... This is an ice-cream stand, so... You could probably get it anywhere.

Sereotypical Tourist: Ohhhhhhhhhh. Look a plam tree. Let me take a picture to show my friends, evn though they probaly don't care. And I like wher I'm from.

Roxas:........................... 0_o. What... in the name of Hell.... did that... have to do with ice cream.

Stereotypical Tourist: Look, I'm wearing my hat backwards and collect pins and where my souvineers even though I just bought them five minutes ago.

Roxas:.......... Somebody shoot me.

(The other players also have multiple struggles with uncooperative customers)

_Yuffie's Stand_

Yuffie: What.

Buisness Man: I would like a hot dog with out the cow part and... hold on a sec, could ya... uh, simplten. (Picks up his cell phone) Yeah... Umhm, umhm, yeah, ok... se ya then. (hangs up) Now where we. Oh yes and with out any healthy ketchup fillings.

Yuffie: AHRG! (Series of multiple swears [* represents swears]) **** you you ******* ******* *****. I can't just ******* make your ******* hot dog the way you want it. You ************ hippopotamus ******* crab dwelling ************ son a a dirty ****** ****** who is ******** and you can *********** your ************ walllet.

_Eliminations_

Mickey: Now we would normally have eliminations, we just sued by the FanFiction broadcsting company, Disney World, and that guy. So the only way to avoid a court hearing and this all together, we have to kick Yuffie off the show.

Yuffie: **** you mouse.

Aerith: It's Ok. You played the game good.

Sora: Awww. Group hug

(They group hug)


	10. Total Drama Rewind: Part 1

Mickey: Last ime on Total Drama Kingdom, our campers finally got a taste of what it's like here... and they did not like it. They complained too many times of Pete the Chef's cooking that we dicided to give them a taste of thier own medicine. We shipped the to Disney World's most famous park, the Magic Kingdom. They were each givin a stand to run on thier own. Just to add insult to injury, we gave them the most annoying, stupid, nerdy, up-tight, mocky, over-demanding people as customers. By a slip of the tounge, Yuffie cursed her own way out of here. Now who will be selfish, who will be selfless, and who will eat shellfish. Find out now on TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme Song)_

(Leon and Cloud are on lawn chairs looking out at the lake and horizon, Aerith is on Cloud's lap)

Cloud: Dude, I'm starting to like this place.

Leon: You said it, pal.

Cloud: That was rough huh?

Leon: What?

Cloud: Aw, c'mon man. Yuffie getting unfairly voted off. That's gotta cut deep.

Leon: Bah. Yeah right. We never had a relationship.

Aerith: C'mon Leon. A blind monkey could see you liked her.

Leon: Yeah... well.... Don't go spreading it around.

Aerith: You gonna keep us safe?

Leon:... Sure

Aerith: Secrets safe with us.

(Sora and Roxas are tossing a frisbee)

Roxas: Yo! Man, I'm open... Got it.

Sora: Pass it here Roxas... Nice throw.

Riku: hey guys, can I join?

Roxas: Sure. Why not.

* * *

Mickey: Well folks. Our final six have fought thourgh a lot. And I mean a LOT. Diving, cakewalks, races, Hampster Balls, kickball, conversation, Jedis, eating, torture, and food dealing. Well with great challenge, comes great elimination. Auron, Tidus, Tifa, Roxas, Kairi, Yuna, Tifa again, and Yuffie. So let's see how these players cope with these losses... in the Total Drama Islands TOTAL...DRAMA...REWIND.

* * *

Mickey: People, this part one of two awesome episodes. First we make all of the campers do everything that thier commades got eliminated trying to do. Then, things heat up as we go to Loser Les Resotio. An exclusive resort where we send the losers after they leave. Ya know, just do they don't spill the beans.

* * *

Mickey: If our players survive every part of the Total Drama Kingdom's Total Drama Remind. They're safe from elimination.

* * *

Mickey: First we will test the memory of each camper by asking them the order of the campers voted off. Any one who messes up, is eliminated from the challenge.

* * *

Sora: Umm... I know it was Auron and Tidus first, then it was definatly Tifa. So next had to be Roxas then *sniff* *sniff* my Kairi. Aw man, why'd you make me talk about it, man.... Oh yeah, it's Yuna, Tifa, and Yuffie.

* * *

Leon: That's easy. I've been keeping track of the dreams I conquered. Auron, Tidus, Tifa, Roxas, Kairi, Yuna, Tifa, Yuffie.

* * *

Riku: I think Auron was first. I know I voted for Tidus next. Tifa then Roxas definatly because I know the two who returned were voted off consecutivly. So That leave Kair and Yuna, then the merge. So Tifa is next again. And Yuffie just left so that's it.

* * *

Aerith: I know this. Auron, Tidus, Tifa, Roxas, Kairi, Yuna, Tifa again, and Yuffie. I can tell you why they all left.

Mickey: No that's Ok... I good, dude.

* * *

Cloud Uhh... Auron, then uhh... Tidus, then Tifa and Roxas... Then uhh... Yuna...?

Mickey: Sory dude, Yuna didn't come till AFTER Kairi.

Cloud: Dammit!

* * *

Mickey: Next The campers will each participate in the challenge of the person who's elimination was basically their fault. Some will have tons, some will have none. If they cannot complete all of their challenges, they're outta her.

* * *

Mickey: Sora, it waas your fault Auron left. You told the players that he desrved it since he could not find his key. So, to put you in his position, we hid the key so good you will nevr find it. So just dive in and find it *snickers*.

Sora: It's in your back pocket.

Mickey: bla...huh...whe.. No it's not.

Sora: Yeah, it is. I saw you put it in there like 5 minutes ago so.

Mickey: (Reaches in his back pocket) darn it.

* * *

Mickey: Leon, it was fault that Yuna, Roxas, Yuffie and Tidus left. That's a lot dude.

Leon: How was it my fault Yuffie left?

Mickey: Your indiffernce made her like really mad, dude.

Leon: Oh, I see now

Mickey: Ya just wanna back out now.

Leon: Yeah I'll do that.

Mickey: Ok.

* * *

Mickey: Riku, no one really left because of you. That's cool.

Riku: I guess

* * *

Mickey: Roxas, it was your fault that you left. So you gotta do it again bro.

Roxas: Fine. (He fights Cloud. He fails, but he fights)

* * *

Mickey: Aerith, it was your fault that Kairi left. You spread the word that she should leave.

Aeirth: I understand, but there was never a challenge?

Mickey: True, but you have to do something. So we're gonna cover you in worms.

Aerith: Ahhh! Why!

Mickey: You're ascared of em'.

Aerith: I hate this stupid show. (She covers herself in worms)

* * *

Mickey: (To the remaining players) Now you'll have to get grilled by Fangirls.

(Everyone but Roxas)

Roxas: What are fangirls?

_(one hour later)_

Roxas: AHHHH!

Fangirl1: Omg, I love you Roxas!

Roxas: WHY DO YOU TALK LIKE THAT!? WHY DO YOU JUST SAY RANDOM LETTERS!?

Fangirl2: Roxas, marry me!

Roxas: AHHH, WHY!?

Fangirl3: YOU'RE THE BEST ROXAS!

Roxas: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME!?

* * *

Mickey: Rough, but he did survive. So Roxas has immunity. Didn't see that coming. Well see on on part two of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM'S...TOTAL...DRAMA...REWIND.


	11. Total Drama Rewind: Part 2

Mickey: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom's TOTAL DRAMA REWIND. We all watched 12 players push themselves to the limit, and now we're down to the final six. We laughed, we cried, we might have even threw up once or twice, but the important thing is that nobody got seriously maimed. So as we visit the six players who have been voted off we will find out who they hate and who they love. Some of you may have thought that when I said "go home" that I actually meant "go home". But some of these guys might just be crazy enough to spill the beans about the order of eliminations. So we sent them to the Loser Les Resorto. To see how they like being losers. We went there to see them and get some dirt abut the hotel. By the way, I might add that you can stay in this luxury resort where the losers spend thier time. That's right just call this number: *zzzt* (screen goes out) on TOATL...DRAMA...KINGDOM'S...TOTAL...DRAMA...REWIND.

_(Theme Song)_

Mickey: Here at Loser Les Resorto, we pamper the once torured. With a five-star reveiw, these guys are lovin' it here.

(Camera enters a luxurious resort)

Mickey: Let's check out the jacuzzi.

(Tidus, Yuffie, and Kairi are sitting around the jacuzzi)

Mickey: Tidus bro. Guve us your take one Sora.

Tidus: Sora was cool, even though we never spoke to each other. But from what I here from his teamates, he's a good guys.

Mickey: Yuffie, you got anything to say.

Yuffie: Oh my God, he was so nice. I don't have anything bad to say about him.

Mickey: Kairi, we all know you got somethin' to say. Let's hear it.

Kairi: (Puts down her smoothie) Well, he was an amazing guy. He was trustworthy and always had the backs of his friends. I was willing to help him at anytime. And being the only person who didn't vote for me in episode 5, was really sweet. I'd vote for him to win anyday.

Mickey: Cool.

* * *

Mickey: So let's see the juice bar.

(Camera and Mickey got to a juice bar called "Seventh Heaven" [those who played FF7 should get the reference])

(Auron and Yuna are sitting there)

Mickey: Auron, you've been quiet for a while, give us what you think of good ol' Sora.

Auron: The one named Sora is an enemy of mine. He is the reason I am here. But I can't complain about the Midnight Lemon mixed juice here. So, I guess he's not all bad.

Mickey: Touching, so what about you Yuna?

Yuna: Sora was a fair competitor. He was strong, willed, and a true heart. His journey roared like a lion as he took down those in his path. He was a spirit who enjoyed companians, and always was true to those who were true to him.

Mickey: So you like him?

Yuna: Yeah, why not.

Mickey: Cool. By the way, Donald the bartender. I'll have an Orange sparkler Smootie. Ok?

Donald the Bartender: Got it.

* * *

Mickey: So the beverages are a delight. Let's see the spa.

(The camera and Mickey go to the spa)

(Tifa is in the mud bath)

Mickey: So Tifa, you seem to be enjoying it here.

Tifa: So? I just wanna know why you boneheads took me outta here and put me in that sucky show a second time.

Mickey: We wanted some injuries to make the show more interesting.

Tifa: Oh. Sounds cool.

Mickey: So what did you think of Sora?

Tifa: He was a scrawny chicken, but a nice guy.

Mickey: I see. Well, I might as well get a massage while I'm here.

(Mickey walks off stage)

* * *

Mickey: Well we heard the word on Sora, so let's see what they think of Leon. First stop, the pool.

(Auron, Kairi, and Tifa are at the pool. Kairi is sun-baething, Auron is in a floatie, and Tifa dipping her feet in the water.)

Mickey: Guys, Leon, scoop, now.

Auron: He was strong.

Kairi: True, but he was kinda mean. And were his tactics that necessary?

Tifa: He eliminated people for no reason just to save his friends. I like his style.

Kairi: He told everyone to vote out Roxas evn though they had an alliance.

Tifa: Roxas came back didn't he. And Roxas was another chicken boy who shouldn't even be there.

* * *

Mickey: I'm hungry. I'm going to the resturant.

(Tidus and Yuffie are in the resturant)

Mickey: Yo Yuffie. Tidus, ma man. Meet me over in that table when my ribs are done.

(Tidus, Yuffie, and Mickey are at a table outside under an umbrella)

Mickey: *Yum* these are good prime ribs. Who made these?... Anywho, Yufe-miester. What did you think of Leon.

Yuffie: He was so hunky. He had ripped abs and the hottest face.

Mickey: No, I mean as a competitor.

Yuffie: Oh..... He was alright I guess.

Tidus: Well I thought he was lacking team effort and resilience.

Mickey: Tidus, why is that.

Tidus: He sold out half his team to make sure him and his friends mad it far.

Mickey: But wouldn't that make him a "good" competitor.

Tidus: Whatever, I just don't like the guy.

Yuffie: You're just jealous.

Tidus: Am not

Yuffie: Are too.

Tidus: Am not.

Yuffie: Are too.

Tidus: AM NOT!

Yuffie: Are too!

Mickey: I can see this is gonna be a while. So I'll go check out the gym.

(Yuna is in the gym, but not doing anything)

Mickey: Yuna. Give us your take on Leon.

Yuna: He was rude, arrogant, and mean. I don't care for him one bit and if he wins, I will start a boycot of this show with my fellow fans.

Mickey: So you and the 3 viewers who like you.

Yuna: I have more than 3!

Mickey: No, we checked and 3 people said they liked you the best. 12,324,630 like Leon the best, and 578,237,459 like me the best.

Yuna: ........................0_o. I hate this show

* * *

Mickey: So Sora has a large number of thumbs up. Not near as few as Leon, but what about Riku. I'm going to the spa to find out.

(Kairi and Yuffie are in the spa getting facials)

Mickey: Girls, we need to know what you think of Riku. So, out with it.

Yuffie: Riku?... You mean Hottie McHot-stuff

Kairi: Yeah, of Mr. Ripped abs.

Mickey: Don't you two already have boy toys.

Yuffie: Yeah, but it's not like Leon and Sora are ever gonna hear this.

_(At the island where the final six are watching this on a television)_

Leon: Son of a bitch.

_(the resort)_

Kairi: Yuffie. Mickey's right, we should stay loyal to those who were loyal to us.

_(Sora in confessonal after hearing that)_

Sora: I was so glad to hear Kairi say that... *starts sobbing* Kairi come back | You can blame it all on me *sniff**sniff* I'm all out of love | I'm so lost with out Kairi | I knew she was right.

_(The resort)_

Yuffie: Like you know anything about being loyal to guys. Ha!

Kairi: It's not like that, I just sorta, let loose with Riku is all.

* * *

Mickey: Is it just me or is all of this questioning making me thirsty. Ah well, time to hit the juice bar.

(Tifa and Yuna are at the juice bar)

Mickey: Donald, can I get a coconut-banana shake.

Donald the Bartender: You got it!

Mickey: Great! So Yuna, you got anything to say about Riku.

Yuna: Nothing besides he was really hot.

Mickey: You Tifa?

Tifa: He was tough. He wasn't a weakling like the rest of these pathetic retards. So, I can deal with him getting the 9999.

Mickey: Cool.

Donald the Bartender: He's your shake, Mickey.

Mickey: Awesome, we I gotta "shake". Haha.

* * *

(Tidus and Auron are swimming in the pool)

Mickey: You two got anything to say about Riku.

Tidus: Riku? The chick stealer. i hate that guy.

Auron: He was rather cocky.

Mickey: So you hate him because of his looks?

Auron and Tidus: Yeah!

* * *

Mickey: So Riku is popular with the ladies. So Cloud must be liked, right. It's time to hit the theater.

(Kairi and Yuffie are standing at the theater doors with bags of popcorn)

Mickey: Yo babes. Whats the hold-up.

Kairi: The Hercules in "Hercules" broke his leg.

Yuffie: Some invincible hero he is.

Mickey: Well while you're waiting. You mind telling me your opinion of Cloud?

Kairi: He was so cool. But a little mean sometimes. I saw him picking on Tidus. That's not cool.

Yuffie: Yeah well he is so funny. I mean flooding your tent with sewage was awesome.

Kairi: That was Cloud?!

Yuffie: Yup.

Mickey: And my tent still reeks. (Jackass)

* * *

Mickey: Back to the juice bar. I'm really getting thirsty today. It must be the weather.

(Tidus and Yuna are sharing a drink at the bar)

Mickey: So what do you think of Cloud? And get me a Mixed Punch.

Tidus: I hate him so much. He's so annoying.

Mickey: I here ya bro.

Tidus: Yeah, he stole my underware, and put them in a sandwitch, and fed it to me.

Yuna: Hehe. That was pretty good.

Mickey: Yuna, so what do you think of Cloud?

Yuna: He may have been a little mean, but he was still cool and funny. He acted like a really sweet guy after a while. So yeah, I wouldn't mind if he won.

Tidus: I would!

* * *

Mickey: So I guess the gym is my next stop.

(Auron and Tifa are working out)

Mickey: Guys. I gotta question. What was Cloud like in your opinion?

Auron: Cool.

Tifa: Tough.

Mickey: Cool. Bye.

* * *

Mickey: So Cloud was a tad cruel, but he had fans. So what about our hottest, I mean stongest, and only female player so far. It's jacuzzi time.

(Yuffie and Kairi are in the hot tub. Mickey steps in)

Mickey (seductivly) So ladies, (normal) Let's talk. You both seemed to like Aerith. Give me the scoop.

Kairi: Aerith was so nice to me. She is cool and independent, and she still keeps her good looks in the meantime. She's a role-model. She deserves to win.

Mickey: Sounds like Kairi has a crush on Aerith.

Kairi: WHAT! No I don't.

Yuffie: Yeah ya do.

Kairi: Ahh shut up.

Yuffie: Fine. I think Kairi's girlfriend was cool too. We may have fought, but she never took her eye off the prize.

* * *

(Tidus is alone in the jucie bar)

Mickey: Donald, give me two Lime Soft Smooties. One for me and one for my pal Tidus here.

Tidus: Thanks Mickey.

Mickey: So Tidus, while we wite. Why don't you tell me about your fellow player Aerith.

Tidus: Aerith was so nice. That and the fact that she was wicked hot, makes her my choice to win. If she ends up with that low-life scum Cloud, I will seriously damage him.

Mickey: Ummm... Bro. I got some news to break. She already has.

Roxas: WHAT?!

Mickey: Yup, they made out and everything, they even made anallianec with Leon, the Roxas and Sora, then Riku. If I had to put my money on othe final two. It would definatly be Aerith and Tidus.

Tidus: Aw man. I was gonna make a move when she got voted off. This sucks.

Mickey: Hey, There'll be other chicks, just not as cool as her. Trust me, you'll be OK.

Tidus: Ya think so. Thaks man.

Mickey: Don't mention it.

* * *

(Auron, Tifa, and Yuna are chillin' in the outdoor resturant)

Mickey: So gang, how'd you like Aeirth?

Tifa: SHE'S A HEARTLESS BACKSTABBING LITTLE WITCH AND I WILL ENJOY WATCHING HER GO DOWN!!!

Mickey:...........0_o?

Auron: I thought that she was a fair competitor.

Yuna: But she never has made an attemp to be nice to the Ducks. I don't like her.

* * *

(It is dusk, everyone is sitting by each other, dipping their feet in the pool)

Tidus: So if you guys had a choice on someone to win, wh would it be?

Kairi: Sora

Yuffie: Leon

Tifa: Riku

Auron: Cloud

Yuna: Roxas

Tidus: I'd say Aerith.

(Mickey appears via cloud of dust)

Mickey: So losers, it's time for the twist. You will be voting out the next player.

Yuffie: REALLY?

Mickey: No. Instead we decided to torture you guys by doing something totally wrong, which will lead to natsy mail, flamed comments, and maybe even a lawsuit. We decided to take you're interviews...

Tifa: You mean when you went around using our stuff?

Mickey: Exactly. Now we took your answers and we will be giving you a nice present. The most popular player will be staying here..... for good. Now there was only one player who did not have any haters. Everyone loved him. It was........................... Sora.

Everyone: *gasp*

Kairi: You can't do that. He deserves to win.

Mickey: Oh yes I can and I know, so I just made it harder for the rest of those suckers.

* * *

Mickey: Haha, I love my job. See you next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM!


	12. Dumby, the Vampire Player

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, we continued the rewind with a visit to Losers Les Resorto. A hotel reserved only for the losers of Total Drama Kingdom. We found out that they were livin' large. So I got the scoop on each player and, as it turns out, everyone loved Sora. So we took the most loved player and booted them out. But don't worry, Sora and Kairi were once again reunited. You may be thinking how we can top an awesome episode like the Total Drama Rewind, well the truth is, we can't. Oh well. This is TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM!

_(theme song)_

Leon: Okay, guys... What the hell just happened.

Cloud: I think that they just carted away Sora for no reason.

Riku: I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I'm glad.

Aerith: Really?

Riku: Yeah. I mean EVERYONE liked him and he was super cool and nice. He was major competition.

Leon: That is true.

Roxas: But why did they just leave us in the woods?

(The camera man zooms out and the final 5 are in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night)

Roxas: And where is Mickey?

Leon: It's probably some sort of stupid challenge for this stupid show for some stupid immunity.

(A helicopter arrives over the trees with Mickey on board)

Mickey: (On a megaphone) Look at this night players. You can't even see 10 feet from your face. Now this is a stupid challenge for this stupid show for your stupid immunity...

Roxas: (To Leon) Nice call.

Mickey:... You must find your way back to the cabins before sunrise. The first one there wins. It's every man for himself tonight players. Good Luck.

(The chopper leaves)

Roxas: You don't really think that we're alone?

Leon: Well, wether you like it or not, we are. So I say instead of evry man for himself, I say we all tem up a work together.

Cloud: Yeah, I'm tired of fighting, I just wanna get along with you guys

* * *

Aerith: Cloud is so sweet. I think he'd make a good competitor in the final two.

* * *

Riku: So, we use a long stick to poke around in the dark, we all must hold on to it so we don't get lost.

Leon: But Mickey said that the first player there wins. So I think once we get out of the forest, we use the moonlight and all thouch the campsite pillar at the same time. So anyone can go home.

Aerith: I agree.

* * *

Leon: By now, I always thought that I would be gunning for the win. But I just like so many people here. Cloud is awesome. Him and Aerith are my best friends here. I like Riku a whole lot cause he's a good friend and his good looks can convince the losers to vote for me. Roxas is okay, but he just can't rock the game like me and the other four.

* * *

( The player are sticking to the plan and holding on to the stick)

Riku: So did you guys ever hear of the story about this place.

Aerith: What story?

Riku: Ya know, the vampire on the Total Drama Kingdom.

Roxas: Vampire?!

Riku: Yeah, they say that... nevermind it's too scary.

Cloud: Aw c'mon. I like stories.

Roxas: N-no. I th-think that i-if he d-doesn't want to t-tel it, he sh-shouldn't.

Leon: Why, you scared.

Roxas: No!

Riku: Fine, I tell it.

Roxas: F-fine.

(They stop and sit down as Cloud uses his lighter to build a fire)

Riku: So there were these two kids, a boy and a girl. They were supposedly in love. They decided to prove thier love and finally have sex. So they planned a trip to this very campsote. But back then it was still a lame-o tourist site. So they stayed in a cabin, just like ours. They were lighting candles and getting into things more comforable. But they heard a knock on the door. The boy went to get it. He opened it and no one was ther. He went bac kto his lady, but the knock came again. He answered. But again, no one there. The girl no longer felt like having sex. She claimed that she was so scared. The boy comfortaded her by saying there was nothing to be afraid of and he'd go out and make sure that it was just a prank. The girl said she didn't want to be alone. So she tagged along. They checked other cabins, but none of them answered. The went to the food lodge and found....... dead bodies of thier fellow campers. They were really scared now, they decided to run back to thier cabins as fast as they could, but as they turned to leave the lodge, there he was. The Vampire of Total Drama Kingdom. He turned them into lifeless vampires. They say that thier spirits till haunt this campground under the control of the TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM! So when... ROXAS BEHIND YOU!

Roxas: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (he scurries behind Cloud)

Everyone but Roxas: (laughing)

Roxas: C'mon guys, that wasn't funny.

Leon: That's what you think. *chuckles*

Aerith: I'm tired.

Riku: Me too.

Cloud: Ya know what. Fuck this challenge. I'm going to sleep.

Leon: Amen to that bro.

Roxas: Y-yeah. Sleep. But we're gonna leave the fire on right?

Cloud: Sure... scardy-cat.

Roxas: Oh, shut up.

(They fall asleep)

* * *

Mickey: (from production tent watching them on one of several small TV's) Ok, wel. These guys are getting it way to easy so I'm calling in the professionals. GUYS C'MON!

(Huewy, Dewy, and Louie arrive)

Huey: What is it Mickey?

Mickey: You guys got a vampire costume, right?

Dewy: Sure do.

Mickey: well here's what you gotta do OK? (Mickey whispers in thier ears)

* * *

(The campers are sleeping)

*crack*

Roxas: Ah!

(The rest wake up)

Cloud: What is it man?

Roxas: I heard a noise.

Leon: So?

Roxas: So? It's the spirits of the horny teens of Total Drama Kingdom.

Riku: Roxas, man that was just a story. It wasn't real.

Roxas: I don't know, man. These woods give me the creeps.

Aeirth: Does anyone know what time it is. It seems even darker that before, not even the fire is helping.

Leon: All the more reason to go to sleep.

*deep breathing*

(All the players eyes widen and stand up)

Cloud: What was that?

Roxas: The spirits of those vampire kids.

Aerith: I'm sure it was just a camera.

*Breathing gets louder*

Aeirth: Ah! I've been wrong before.

Roxas: I say we get out of here, man.

Leon: Yeah.

* * *

Roxas: Okay, by then, I was lucky I didn't pee my pants.

* * *

*footsteps*

Cloud: Eeee!

Leon: That was so a squeal.

Cloud: Shut up!

_*Creepy whispers: Leon-Leon-Leon, Cloud-Cloud-Cloud, Aerith-Aerith-Aerith, Riku-Riku-Riku*_

(A vampies jumps out)

Vampire: ROXAS!

Everyone: *Screams* (runs away)

Roxas: Leon, what was that.

Leon: I don't know, but keep running.

Aerith: Cloud, light the way with your lighter.

Cloud: Okay. (Cloud lights his lighter but it illuminates the face of the vampire right in front of them)

Everyone: *Screams* (run the other way)

Riku: This isn't happening!

Aerith: Yes it is. We need a plan.

Leon: Hey! I got one.

_(A few minutes later)_

(There is a piece of cheese in a bear trap and the Vampire walks towards it)

Vampire: (In a creepy whisper) Mmm, Cheese

Leon: (From off-screen) GET HIM!

(Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Riku, and Roxas jump out from a tree on top of the Vampire and mercilessly beat the crap out of him)

(Mickey comes running toward them)

Mickey: GUYS, GUYS! Stop, it's just a costume.

(A tall skinny vampire comes from behind Mickey, it is obvious that it is heuwy, dewy, and Louie inside)

H,D,&L: OK, Mickey, we're ready.

Mickey: So if your the actors, then who the other vampire.

Vampire: RAWR!!!

Everyone: *sreams*

(Mickey, Heuwy, Dewy, Louie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Riku, and Roxas continue to mercilessly beat the crap out of the Vampire)

Vampire: (in a gay feminine voice) Stop, stop. (they stop) Totally uncalled for. I was treated way nicer in prison. At least I was ALLOWED to drop the soap once in a while. This bites.

Everyone:..................................................... 0_o

Vampire: (In a gay feminine voice) I'm makin' like a banana and splitting. (walks away)

Everyone:.................................................... 0_o

Cloud: What the **** just happened?

_Eliminations _

Mickey: Okay, so this wan't the most normal night, but we made back to the campsite regardless, so... yeah. Time to give out the PS2 comtrollers.

Leon: Since when did we get PS2 controllers.

Mickey: Sice the company said you should get souvineers. Well, Cloud, Riku, Leon, Aerith. Controllers for the lot of you. Except one. Roxas, man, I hate to say this again, but... Good bye, bro.

Roxas: Thanks Mickey. I'm just glad I got to come back. See ya guys.

Mickey: Aww, bye Roxas.

* * *

Mickey: I don't know how, but I always had a soft spot for that guy.

* * *


	13. Return of the Losers

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, We set the stage of a creepy night in the woods for our final five. Then, we made them find thier own way back to the campgroud, which was useless since all they did was team up and spend the night in the woods. Riku freaked everyone out with an awesome scary story. So I sent out three lucky ducks to scare them away. Until my vampire came, a real one showed up. The players tricked him and made him leave. Roxas ended up having to leave again for reasons based on status. Well, this episode doesn't have vampires, but it does have awesome drama. Well, it has to on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.

_(Theme Song)_

* * *

Riku: Boo Yeah. Final four. Yeah. This is awesome, I only got three more to go. But, I gotta admit, it will be hard to see anyone leave now. I really like these guys.

* * *

Leon: Yes! I knew I would rock the show. Time to show the viewers what I'm made of and kick some butt.

* * *

Cloud: My time here rocked... except when I had to eat that dog food in that one episode. That stunk pretty bad, but I like being her ya know. Who ever thought that I would make such great friends. Leon rocks, Aerith is my girl, and Riku is BRINGIN' sexy back. WOO!

* * *

Aerith: WOO HOO! Time to kick it up a notch and prove that girls rule. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with the guys. I am so in to Cloud. Leon is nice. Oh, and when Riku smiles and winks I-I just melt inside. Girls he may be hot on screen, but in person, he makes you so numb, it's like you're dreaming.

* * *

Mickey: (Looking at the final four) Wow, there's not that many left. Keep losin' you guys. So I really feel like I got aquaited with you guys. I mean you guys are like family by now. I just can't get rid of you now. But unfortunatly... rules are rules so one of you has to go soon. So to show my love to you guys, I'll give you an easy challenge. An easy quiz.

Cloud: Say wha'?

Mickey: But this is not a regular quiz. It is a quiz of your former competitors... from your former competitors. So we built a stage and some bleaches in front of it so the people you trampled on and left dead and bloody along the way will get a chance to question you on why you deserve to be here.

Riku: Sounds fun actually.

Mickey: It is. Plus I get to meet all of my friends who got voted off. So let's hop to it.

_(At the stage)_

(There are four chairs with the final four's name on them, they take a seat as Mickey brings on the other eight contestants)

Mickey: So the first questioneer is... Auron

Auron: My question is for all of them. How does it feel to have all of ua hate you.

Leon: Well, I like to beleive that not ALL of you hate me. Roxas you're my bro. (they give each other an air five) And Sora, who has your man during the merge (they bump fists in the air). Proof that not everyone hates me.

Aerith: I think that if all of you did hate me, I'd be hurt. Because I truly like each and every one of you and I'd like to stay friends after this is all over.

Riku: So if all of you hate me, then I guess that means I can't win. So, I'd like all of us to start over and I'd be your friend again.

Cloud: Uhhh, I like you guys. So I'd be hurt if the feeling wasn't mutual. Especially since I thought that I made some really cool friends here. Like Sora, Tifa, Kairi, and you Auron.

Auron: I'm NOT your friend.

Mickey: Well, no one cares what the first player voted off thinks so we'll ask Tidus his question.

Tidus: I'd like to ask Aerith something. What make jerk-off Cloud better than me, huh?

Aerith: *blushing* Well... I never got to know you Tidus. We were on different teams and then you left early, but I guess Cloud was there for me... and still is. (she blows him a kiss)

Cloud: (catches it)

Tidus: Screw this.

Mickey: Whatever. Tifa I know you got something to say.

Tifa: Yeah, Aerith, I think you're a bitch. How do you feel now princess.

Aerith: Uhh... Uhhh.

Tifa: ANSWER ME!

Aerith: Well, I uhh... wouldn't like it if you thought that.

Tifa: You better not!

Mickey: Roxas, got any questions?

Roxas: Yeah, I'd like to ask Riku something.

Riku: Shoot.

Roxas: I have problems with girls, so could you tell me how to make my hair do that cool thing you do with it.

Riku: Sure. You let it grow out. Then comb it down. And then use gel on the ends.

Roxas: Okay great. Thanks bud.

Mickey: How sweet. So Kairi's ne... wha, where is Kairi.

* * *

(Kairi and Sora are making out in the confesional stall)

Sora: Leon was right, this stall does give you peace and quiet.

Kairi: So you're not mad that I made out with Riku.

Sora: Nah, I would'a made out with him to if I were you.

Kairi: *gasp*

Sora: I-I mean if I was a chick an-and I wasn't attracted to chicks. I love chicks. D-C-Can we just forget I said anything.

Kairi: Umm... Sure.

(They go back to making out)

* * *

Mickey: Okay so next is Yuna.

Yuna: Leon, How do you tink you got in the final four?

Leon: I think that it was you guys who got me here. If it wasn't for you I'd never be sitting up here. I'd also like to thank my awesome friends who are sitting here. Cloud, Riku, and Aerith were always there for me, so I love them.

Mickey: Aww. That's so awesome.

Sora: WAIT!!

(Sora and Kairi run to the stage, Sora has lipstick all over his face)

Mickey: Well, now that you're back. It's Kairi's turn.

Kairi: Umm... Ok. I'd like to ask Cloud. Why he was so mean in the beginning and so nice near the end.

Cloud: I'm not nice now. I did what I had to do to get far and now, the only people left are my three favorite people... except Sora, dude you rocked.

Sora: Thanks.

Mickey: Good answer. Tifa's up again.

Tifa: My question is for Aerith again. Aerith, whet color would you like your bod bag to be.

Mickey: Woah, woah, woah, woah. Time out. That's a little personal, don't ya think.

Aerith: Well... If a HAVE to answer I woul say... pink, I guess.

Cloud: Yeah, and what's your problem, Tifa. It's as much as my fault as it is hers that you left.

Sora: Yeah, we all voted for you. There's no reason to gang up on her.

Tifa: SHUT UP! chicken.

Mickey: Oooookay. Yuffie, take the mic.

Yuffie: Okay, well. I'd like to ask Leon something. Why were so fickle and indifferent on the show.

Leon: Well... I... I....

Cloud: C'mon Leon, we all have to answer.

Leon: It's kinda because... I liked you.

Yuffie: Ah, aww. I liked you too.

(Yuffie runs up and kisses him then runs back to her seat)

Mickey: Aww. Well. I guess it's Sora's turn.

Sora: Okay, well. I've always wanted to ask all of you one question. If you had to pick one person other that yourself to win, who would it be.

Leon: Well, I'd say you, Sora. Since you naver made any enemies and got far in the game. I actually think you should be up here with us since the reason you left was because evryone else like you.

Aerith: I'd say Cloud since he's smart and nice and forgiving and cute and strong... and cute.

Riku: Leon. He had the best strategy since day one.

Cloud: Definitly Aerith. Because she independent and cool... and REALLY hot.

Mickey: Thanks for that. Now last, but not least... Roxas.... again.

Roxas: If you guys had to choose between winning and all of us hating you or losing but all of us liking you, what would it be?

The final four: Uhh... ummm. *ect.*

Roxas: That's what I thought.

* * *

Mickey: Now that's every question, but who do the losers really want to go next. Stick around.

* * *

_ Eliminations_

(Everyone but the final four have left)

Mickey: They casted thier votes. They really felt for you guys and there was no one who didn't get any votes. The first controller goes to........................... Riku (he tosses one at Riku and he catches it) then................................... Leon. (Leon catches it). Yup, that's one way to wipe a smile off a players face. Show a couple of lovers a plate with just one controller on it.

(Cloud and Aerith hold hands and look nervous)

Mickey: The final controller goes to................................................................................................................................................................................................................Aerith.

Aerith: What!? Are they crazy. He is like, the nicest guy.

Cloud: Don't worry babe. It's cool. I had a feeling that it was my time.

(Aerith looks away becasue a tear formed in her eye)

Cloud: Aerith listen to me. I want you to be strong and fight to the end, for both of us. You deserve to win more than me anyway.

Aerith: *sniff* Okay.

(They kiss for a length of time)

(Cloud boards the boat and leaves, the others watch)

Leon: There goes a strong guy.


	14. The Fall of a Hero

Mickey: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, I got close to the final four. SO I brought the rest of the players back to grill them or just clear out some old garbage. They all gave great answers and even a few kisses. I couldn't bear to see another one go home so I let the losers vote someone out. In the end it was Cloud who just didn't make the cut. Darn, I was just starting to like him. Now, we're nearing the finale so things are getting better, faster, and a but load more dramatic. Stay tuned on TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

_(Theme Song)_

(The final three are sitting in the bunk room of thier cabins)

Leon: Man, the final three. I never thought it'd be this tough, ya know.

Riku: Yeah. It's hard to see your friends go. It's like thier death, but you see them when you die.

Leon: Deep.

Aerith: (sad) This sucks. I don't think I can keep going on guys.

Leon: Aerith, don't say that. Remember what Cloud said.

_(Flashback)_

_Cloud:... I want you to be strong and fight to the end, for both of us._

_(Present)_

Riku: None of us wanted to see Cloud leave. He was a good guy. It makes me think, who's next.

Leon: It could be any one of us.

Aerith: I can't see either of you guys leaving.

Riku: You must really feel like an outsider. Being th only girl and the only Goofy Dog left.

Leon: Oh that's right, we used to be on teams. Yeah, I remember competing with my team. It was great.

_(Flashback)_

_Leon: (to his team) SHUT UP! Can't you see it's you who's putting us behind._

_(Present)_

Leon: It wasn't always fun though.

Aerith: Yeah, I remeber the hampster ball challenge.

_(flashback)_

_Mickey: We're filling your ball with a mixture of everyone elses_

_Roxas: WHAT!?_

_(Present)_

Aerith: Poor Roxas.

Riku: Well, you know what I remeber the most, that time when Leon and I raided Pete's fridge for sodas

_(Flashback)_

_Leon: C'mon Riku, over here._

_Riku: Found it._

_(They open the fridge and see tons of orange sodas and get large anime eyes)_

_(Present)_

Aerith: You guys did wha...

(a chopper is heard overhead)

Mickey: (in a megphone from the chopper) Morning players. I guess this is almost the end. Meet me at the lake in five minutes.

_(Five minutes later)_

(the final three are looking at three poles sticking three feet out of the water)

Mickey: Well I gues this is the last challenge for immunity. So, let's cherish it. Guys, these beams are about 6 inches in diameter. You guys gotta stay on these things. The fist one who falls off not only loses the challenge, but loses the game.

Everyone: *gasp*

Mickey: So the first one off has to pack up and go. The other two... are the FINAL two. Everyone get on.

(They each are on a pole)

Mickey: Every 10 minutes we'll put a distraction or an obstacle in this for ya. Good luck.

Riku: Ya know, this reminds me of the challenge.

Leon: Oh yeah. What one.

Riku: The one where we got to be jedis, remeber, when we were on that platform.

Aerith: Oh yeah.

_(Flashback)_

_Roxas: So, do I have to fight anybody, cause I don't see anymore Dogs._

_(Cloud jumps up)_

_Roxas: Uhhhh._

_(Present)_

Leon: Haha, yeah. The dude almost peed his pants.

Riku: We did have some cool times here.

Mickey: Okay guys, it has been 10 minutes. And I make it rain on you hoes.

(It begins to rain)

Aeith: Man this sucks.

Leon: Like our first competition.

(_flsahback)_

_Sora: C'mon, Auron. Dive for it._

_Auron: Stick it._

_Kairi: Don't give up._

_Auron: Ya know what. I quit. (he comes out of the water)_

_(Present)_

Mickey: It has been 20 minutes. Time for the wind.

(heavy wind blows)

Riku: Remeber that piggy-back race.

Leon: Yeah, that was so cool.

_(Flashback)_

_Yuffie: (On Leon) C'mon, go faster._

_Leon: I'm going as fast as I can._

_Yuffie: You wuss._

_Leon: Shut up._

_Yuffie: Make me jerkwad._

_Leon:... wanna make out._

_Yuffie: Okay_

_(Present)_

Aerith: I knew that there was something between you guys.

Leon: Well, it's complicated.

Riku: Nothing's simple with you.

Mickey: Now that 30 minutes has gone by, it's time for the man-eating sharks.

Leon: Say wha?

(A shark jumps at Riku and tears his shirt off)

(Sparkles come from Riku's body and Mickey, Leon, and Aerith stare into it smiling)

Leon: It's beautiful.

Aerith: It's like a mix of Fabio and Jesus.

Mickey: Dear God, it's fabulous.

(The sharks eyes turn to hearts and they sink)

Riku: Woah, sorry guys. (He pulls another shirt out of his back pocket and puts it on). That seems to happen a lot.

Leon: Wha- oh yeah.

Aerith: Wha- what just happened.

Mickey: I don't know. All's I remember is a blinding light coming from Riku.

Riku: *shrugs*

Mickey: Anyway, it's been 40 minutes, so, it's time to offer bribes. A staming plate of choclate and peanut butter for the first person to jump off.

Aerith: Bye guys. (Riku's hand stops her)

Riku: Think about it Aerith. With 9999 munny, you can buy all the chocolate and peanut butter you want.

Aerith: Uhhh... umm...

* * *

Aerith: It has been weeks since I saw "real" food. I needed that candy

* * *

Aerith: Alright. I'll stay.

Riku: Good girl.

Mickey: Wow, 50 minutes. Time to put away the chocolate.

Leon: Guys. I've done a lot of bad things here. I lied and ruined a lot of dreams. The way I look at the big picture, I don't deserve 9999 munny. I' could never live with myself if I knew that I had robbed a worthy person like you two that reward.

Riku: What are you saying.

Leon: I'm saying, I'm jumping. Godspeed guys.

*slow motion*

Leon: (Jumps)

Riku: Noooooo

*normal speed*

Leon: Hits the water.

Mickey: Dude, I did NOT see that coming.

* * *

_(Leon is leaving on the boat and give Riku and Aerith a peace out sign while the funeral music from_ Star trek _plays)_

Mickey: And then there were two. Tune in next week for the finale of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM.

* * *

_(Riku and Aerith are sitting in the food lodge)_

Aerith: He had a good run.

Riku: He'll be missed...........

(They jump on the table and start to dance)

Riku: Oh YEAH! THE FINAL TWO BABY! IN IT TO WIN IT!

Aerith: YEAH! WOO HOO! GOT AS FAR AS A PLAYER CAN GO!

Riku: YEAH! SHAKE IT BABY!

Aerith: YEAH RIKU!


	15. The Bestest Awesomest Finale Ever!

Leon: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom...

Cloud: We were down to the final three...

Roxas: So they had a challenge for all the marbles...

Sora: They also remembered how they got there...

Yuffie: and the people who helped them...

Tifa: Mickey made distractrions for them evry 10 minutes...

Yuna: And Riku shocked everyone when a shark took his shirt...

Kairi: His abs were beautiful enough to stun everyone...

Roxas: In an act of heroism...

Tifa: Leon sacrificed himself for the other two.

Tidus: Now we're at the finale...

Auron: And the battle of Aerith and Riku on...

Everyone: TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM!

Mickey: Cut! Excelent. Perfect you guys. Now take five, we gotta role the theme song.

_(Theme Song)_

(After the theme song is over, the screen explodes)

Narrator: Time for the ultimate stand off. The pretty playboy Riku vs. the sweet and kind Aerith. Thay fought every competitor to make it to the end. Now is the finale, now is Total Drama Kingdom.

* * *

Riku: Oh, yeah. I am in the final two. Of couse I'll tell you about my expirence here. it pretty muck stank except for the people. They rocked. The food sucked, and the co-ed bathroom REALLY stunk. I mean that was bad. There might have been times where I wanted to leave, but I will have that 9999 munny. But it''l be cool if Aerith wins. She one cool babe.

* * *

Aerith: Well, at first I wanted to leave, buuut now that I got this far I might as well win. My stay was pretty vrazy. Even though the food was horrible, I still had fun. A few times at the beginning, I cought some boys looking in the showers in the co-ed bathroom. So There were a few people I didn't like. But c'mon, I loved this show, good or bad.

* * *

(Riku and Aerith are brought to Loser Les Resorto by boat)

Losers: Welcome back Riku and Aerith!!

Mickey: Riku, Aerith. Time to meet yo maker. This is the end. Time to find you new teams and be the first champion of TOTAL...DRAMA...KINGDOM!

* * *

(Everyone is sitting at the "Seventh Heaven" juice bar)

Mickey: The production company and I have put you guys into two teams based on previous interactions with your other players. Rikus team wil consist of Riku, Yuna, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, and Roxas. Team Aerith will be Aerith, Cloud, Sora, Auron, Tidus, and Kairi. Now even though the only two poeple competing will be Riku and Aerith, the teams will just be cheering for whoever they want. Todays challenge wil be the Kingdom Fantasy Triathalon. Riku and Aerith will start on the roof of Losers Les Resotorto. They will race down to the exit and swim to the TDK bouy out in the middle of Lake Square-Enix.

Aerith: Sounds easy enough.

Mickey; Oh, by the way, Lake Square-Enix is filled with man-eating sharks. If you survive the swim, go where evr the clue tells you to go. Once you reach that point you will start the second part of the challenge. I'll give you guys time to get to the top of the hotel. And anyone who wishes to assit them in thier jouny can go to, but you are not responsible for any injuries you or the others may get.

(The roof of Losers Les Resorto)

(Cloud and Sora are with Aerith and Leon and Yuffie are with Riku)

Aerith: You guys really think that I can do this.

Cloud: Totally. You're still my super-hot Aerith, right.

Aerith: *blushing* Yeah.

Sora: Focus guys. This si the FINAL challange.

* * *

Riku: You guys rock. I can't thank you enough for helping me do this.

Leon: Hey, don't mention it.

Yuffie: Yeah, it's what we do.

Riku: I'm really glad I got friends like you.

Mickey: (From a megaphone on the ground) Ready? Set? GO!

(Riku and Aerith head for the staircase)

Yuffie: Go, Riku, Go. MOVE IT!

Riku: Ah.

* * *

Cloud: Eye on the prize Aerith. Don't give up.

Sora: You got this in the bag, bra.

Cloud: We're right behind you babe.

* * *

Mickey: Oh, I forgot to metion. I left over 30 puonds of explosives on each of the seven floors.

* * *

Leon: Does this feel a little easy for the last challenge.

*BOOM!!*

Leon: Ahh! I spoke to soon!

* * *

(Riku and Aerith make it to the lake)

Leon: Yuffie quick take Riku's shirt off.

Yuffie: My pleasure.

(Yuffie takes Riku's shirt off, but the sharks don't stop)

Mickey: By the way, these are lesbian sharks. We couldn't have the same girl ones after last week.

Sora: Wait. Lesbian sharks? Cloud take Aerith's shirt off.

Cloud: Are you sure?

Aerith: JUST DO IT!?

(Cloud rips Aerith's shirt off and the sharks had the sme reaction as the straight ones did to Riku)

Leon: Go!

(Riku and Aerith swim to the bouy)

Riku: I got my clue. _"Go to the juice bar"_

Aerith: _"Go to the theater" _

(Riku's path)

Riku: Hey Mickey. What's part 2?

Mickey: You need to match all of the voted off players in the place where they lost.

Riku: Uhh? Okay.

(Riku turns to the puzzle to his right)

Riku: Okay, first was Auron who lost at Lake Square-Enix, so he goes here. Then Tidus lost duing the race AROUND the lisland. So he would go in this spot...

Riku: And leon lost at these posts. Done. What next, Mickey?

Mickey: Meet me at the dock.

(Aerith's path)

Aerith: What do I have to do?

Director: Uhh, put all of the players on the map at the place where they lost. And, uhh, here's a shirt.

Aerith: Thanks. Now Auron lost at Lake Squre-Einx...

Aerith: Done.

Director: No, You mixed up two.

Aerith: Huh? Oh, Tifa lost at the wheel and Yuna lost at the obstacle course. Okay.

Director: Docks.

Aerith: Gotcha.

(The dock)

(Riku arrives first)

Mickey: Behind the hotel is a land bridge. Race across it to the TDK cabins and touch the new TDK monumet to win.

Riku: Got it. (Runs away)

Mickey: Behind the hotel is a land bridge. Race across it to the TDK cabins and touch the new TDK monumet to win.

Aerith: Okay. (Runs away)

* * *

(At the TDK cabins)

(Everyone is sitting at the bleachers beside to new monument)

Kairi: (looking though bonoculars) Riku's winning!?

Tikdus: WHAT!? Let me see those. (Looks at the race) Oh, man. We gotta do something.

Kairi: But what?

* * *

Leon: You got this Riku. Don't give up.

Riku: *breathing heavily* Wasn't planning on it.

* * *

Aerith: I'm exasusted.

Cloud: DOn't worry about the pain, just... where's Sora?

(back a few miles)

Sora: (crawling) *gasping for breath* Yeah, d-don't worry about me. (falls asleep)

Aerith: Oh well.

* * *

Leon: C'mon I can see the monument.

Riku: Where? Oh, wait. I see it. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!

* * *

Aerith: I see Riku, I almost have him. Cloud, I... Cloud?

* * *

(Riku and Aerith are neck and neck)

Tifa: (From behind) That's right you better run you low-life lying cheating princess.

Aeirth: *sreams* (runs faster)

* * *

Kairi: Yes, I knew that'd work.

(Gives Tidus a high five)

* * *

Riku: I gotta go faster, woah. (He stops and Tifa's fist runs into his bac, sending him flying)

* * *

(The monument)

(Aerith touches the monument at the very same time as RIku hits it)

Mickey: Ow! That had to hurt.

Yuffie: Well? Who's the winner.

Yuna: Yeah.

Tidus: Who touched the pole first?

Mickey: Hold on a sec (He picks up his phone). Okay so the produvers are reveiwing the tape... (goes back to his phone). okay they said there in NO winner.

Everyone: What!?

Mickey: Yeah, sorry.

Roxas: Mickey, you can't be serious. We all fought this entire time for a prize that no one is even getting. You can't mean that no one will actually win.

Mickey: Oh someone will win..............

.......

.....

....

...

..

.

In season 2.

Everyone: Huh?

Mickey: Hehe, yeah....


	16. Total Action Kingdom Trailer

Narrorator: When 12 teens competed for 9999 munny. The results were astounding, amazing, and incredibly.... huh, what, wait. You mean there were no results. Dang it.

* * *

An island left un inhabited, a prize left unwon, and fans left unhappy. That only means one thing for a reality show...

Mickey: Make a season two.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Auron, Tidus, Yuna, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith. Twele Suare-Enix characters you have grown to know and love. If you thought that they left, think again. They will al be returning for the next Total Drama Kingdom. They will expirience double the drama, double the challenges, and double the players. Because twelve new Square-Enix chacters will come to compete in...

**TOTAL...ACTION...KINGDOM**


End file.
